


Фракталы

by DarkMoska



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Injury, M/M, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Доктор Гаррисон Уэллс всегда был в первую очередь ученым, но в мире существовали вещи, которые не мог объяснить даже он. Например, шрамы.





	Фракталы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fractals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5921134) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> fandom DC CW TV 2016

Доктор Гаррисон Уэллс всегда был в первую очередь ученым, но в мире существовали вещи, которые не мог объяснить даже он. Например, шрамы. 

Мать когда-то сказала, что его первым словом было «почему». И пока Гаррисон рос, она постоянно поддразнивала его тем, что с того самого момента он не переставал задавать вопросы: почему небо голубое (воздух рассеивает свет с маленькой длиной волны сильнее, чем с большой); почему он должен носить очки (нарушение кривизны роговицы, приведшее к неэффективной фокусировке световых лучей на сетчатке); почему мама умирает (рак). 

Даже он сам не помнил все заданные ей когда-то вопросы, но один никогда не покидал его мысли. Когда Гаррисону было семь, он пошел чистить зубы и увидел над бровью маленькую коричневую линию, которой раньше там не было. 

— Мама, что случилось с моим лицом? — спросил он, указывая на странную отметину на голове. Черты лица матери смягчились, и она убрала темную прядь со лба Гаррисона. — Я не резался, я бы запомнил. 

— Порезался не ты, а кто-то другой, — с улыбкой ответила та. 

— Но при чем здесь я? — возразил Гаррисон. 

Мать глубоко вздохнула: 

— Помнишь, как папа уронил стекло и порезал ногу? — Гаррисон кивнул, вспоминая, как спрашивал доктора, можно ли ему посмотреть, когда рану будут зашивать. Мать закатала штанину, показывая небольшой розоватый шрам на том же самом месте, где порезался отец. 

— Когда два человека очень по-особенному связаны между собой, если один из них порежется, то шрам остается у обоих, — объяснила она. — Именно так мы с твоим папой поняли, что были созданы друг для друга. 

— То есть я и человек, который поранился, — протянул Гаррисон, трогая пальцами линию на лбу, — поженимся? 

Мать лишь рассмеялась, мягко потрепав его по голове. 

— Совершенно не обязательно. Даже если вы с этим человеком связаны, это не значит, что вы влюбитесь, — она посмотрела вдаль каким-то отстраненным взглядом. — Хотя большинство людей влюбляется. 

Гаррисон только усмехнулся. 

— Я лучше себя клонирую, — высокомерно сказал он. — Так я смогу провести больше экспериментов. 

Мама снова рассмеялась, и даже сейчас, годы спустя, Гаррисон помнил, каким теплом его наполнял этот смех. 

Он неосознанно потянулся пальцами к маленькой, уже почти незаметной отметине на лбу. С течением лет появлялось все больше шрамов, пока его предполагаемый соулмейт терпел испытания вселенной, но Гаррисон не мог определить по ним нужного человека. Тесс любила шутить, что если его соулмейт продолжит в том же духе, то от него ничего не останется. Гаррисон посмеивался, но в душе задумывался — а не права ли она? Хотя их и не связывали шрамы, у него с Тесс были особые отношения, и он был искренне удивлен, когда след от ее катетера не появился у него на плече. Он продолжал находить новые шрамы даже после ее смерти. 

Когда взорвался ускоритель, ударной волной Гаррисона выбросило в окно, а стекло глубоко вонзилось ему в спину. К тому времени, как скорая приехала в СТАР Лабс, он сумел выбраться на улицу, не обращая внимания на текшую под одеждой кровь, и с ужасом смотрел на разрушения, которым дал начало. Медик заставила его лечь лицом вниз на носилки и срезала остатки рубашки. Убрав лоскуты ткани, она изумленно присвистнула. 

— Матерь божья, вот это у вас соулмейт, — сказала она, обрабатывая спину Гаррисона. 

— Что там? — спросил он, пытаясь разглядеть отражение собственной спины в металлическом боку ящика. Под кровью был виден идущий вдоль позвоночника ярко-алый зигзаг с отходящими в сторону фракталами. Он был похож на... 

— Молния, — он резко выдохнул и попытался встать. — Его ударило молнией. 

— Эй, притормозите-ка, — сказала медсестра, прижимая его к носилкам. — У вас тут очень мерзкие порезы, так что мы их сначала обработаем, а потом вы уж бегите, куда хотите.

— Отвезите меня в больницу, — приказал Гаррисон. — Я должен кое-кого там найти. 

Медик коснулась пальцами маленького шрама на шее, после чего кивнула. 

— Хорошо, только дайте вас хотя бы перевязать, — она вновь указала на носилки, и Гаррисон послушно лег, хотя разум его буквально горел. 

К счастью, поездка в больницу была быстрой, но к тому времени Гаррисон был уже на грани. Он даже отодвинулся в угол машины, чтобы освободить место для женщины с ужасными ожогами, пытаясь не вдыхать запах горелой кожи. Еще до того, как скорая помощь остановилась у больницы, он выпрыгнул из нее и побежал в сторону регистратуры. 

— К вам поступали пациенты после удара молнией? — резко спросил он, ударяя руками по стойке. 

— Прошу прощения, но это закрытая информация, — ответила дежурная, заметно вздрогнув от крика Гаррисона. — Мы сейчас очень загружены, но если вы... 

Но Гаррисон уже несся по коридорам.

«Думай, думай!», убеждал он себя, пытаясь подавить нарастающую панику. «Он должен быть в шоке, быстро терять тепло... Спасательное одеяло!» Гаррисон заглядывал во все палаты, пока бежал по коридору, но нигде не было металлического блеска покрывала, в которое должен был быть завернут его соулмейт. Он крутанулся на месте, вцепившись руками в волосы, а потом бросился вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. 

И тут увидел его: серебряный отблеск, который, как он знал, изменит его жизнь. 

Он попытался ворваться в палату, но его остановила медсестра. 

— Простите, сэр, — крикнула она, с неожиданным упорством закрывая проход, — в палату можно только членам семьи! 

— Он... Он мой... — слова почему-то застряли в горле, душа его у самой гортани. Гаррисон повернулся, стягивая изодранную рубашку, чтобы показать ветвящиеся по спине линии. 

— Ох, — мягко сказала медсестра. — Хорошо, вы можете его увидеть. 

Гаррисон бросился к кровати, протягивая руки к лежащему на ней человеку. Глаза у того были закрыты, лицо спрятано под кислородной маской, а датчики беспрерывно пищали. Слегка отодвинув в сторону прядь волос бесчувственного мужчины, Гаррисон внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, ища взглядом маленькую темную линию над бровью, отраженную на его собственном лице. 

— Как его зовут? — спросил Гаррисон голосом, едва различимым за какофонией больничных звуков. 

— Эээ... Джейсон Гаррик, — ответила медсестра, посмотрев на приколотую к кровати табличку. — Первая встреча? 

— Да, — прошептал Гаррисон едва слышно. — Да, — он посмотрел на коридор, на других людей, ставших жертвами этой катастрофы — его катастрофы, — которые лежали на койках, окруженные семьями. 

— Вы можете остаться, — произнесла медсестра, кивнув в сторону свободного стула. — Сейчас его состояние стабильно. 

Гаррисон коротко кивнул, падая на сиденье. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, снимая очки и проводя рукой по лицу. Медик ушла к остальным пациентам, сквозь ее упорство начала проглядывать усталость. Гаррисон осторожно дотронулся до руки Джейсона Гаррика, выглядывавшей из-под одеяла. Когда они соприкоснулись, проскочила искра, и Гаррисон инстинктивно отпрянул. Он коротко хохотнул, потирая руку. 

— Похоже, что правду говорят, да, Гаррик? — сказал он сухо. — Искры летят и все такое. 

Разумеется, ему никто не ответил. 

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Гаррисон. — Посмотрим, когда ты наконец очнешься. 

Гаррисон облокотился о кровать, устроился поудобнее и начал ждать.


End file.
